Love Song
by Amarxlen
Summary: Their song isn't something you'd ever hear on the radio. --Fluff--


**A/N:** Inspired by Love Song by Sara Bareilles and fueled by Our Song by Taylor Swift.

Dedicated to Chrissy/Circius, my amazingly awesome beta! Thank you for letting me steal your idea of Naruto wanting an orange couch. You're a genius and I love you. I'm glad I didn't disappoint, seeing as how I rarely write fluff. Btw, why isn't fluff a genre on this site? Totemo confusing...

Anyways, read on, my beluffled readers. You have no idea how much you and your reviews mean to me. They can always make me smile.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
__Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
__Cause it's late and your momma don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh  
__The first date – man I didn't kiss her and I should have  
__And when I got home, fore I said, 'Amen.'  
__Asking God if he could play it again.  
__Our Song; Taylor Swift_

_Love Song  
__Amarxlen_

Normal couples always seemed to have a song, something that reminded them of each other, their relationship, etc. When it came on the radio they would smile, turn it up, and proceed to shower each other with the most mushy, romantic, sentimental, and all around vomit inducing things. But that was normal couples. Of course there were always the odd couples, the people that made you raise an eyebrow and shrug your shoulders. People who didn't have songs. At least... none that were mainstream.

_This is their love..._

Naruto stumbled, righting himself quickly and then just as quickly darted to his left. Sasuke followed, hand hovering over his katana, kept because it was practical, rather than feeling any emotional tie to the thing. And then they were lost to the trees, senses on alert, always vigilant. Despite the help the trees offered, Naruto was still found by Sasuke moments later. Knowing this, Naruto dropped out of the tree, the raven not far behind.

The blonde's fist shot out only to be stopped by a pale hand clasped around it and then another hand gripped his upper arm and he was being thrown through the air. He prepared to land on his feet, but the pale hands never released him and changed his trajectory so that he was flying in a completely different direction. He let out a grunt at the sudden release of his arm and the pain that intensified slightly with that release. Without a thought, his chakra was focused steadily at his feet and he was clinging to the tree that otherwise would have knocked the wind out of him.

The kunai that he had pulled out of his weapons pouch were already flying through the air as he pushed off of the tree and ran towards Sasuke. The raven whipped out his katana in a quick, fluid motion and the clang of the kunai as they met their brother metal echoed through the forest. The birds that flew overhead were ignored as Naruto tried to sweep the Uchiha's legs out from under him. Avoiding the assault, Sasuke jumped backwards, before running forward while Naruto got his feet back underneath him.

There was another clang as katana once again met kunai, black smoke met blue reflections and all was silent.

Hours later they rested, silent, the stars drifting to the surface of the ocean skies. Sasuke pushed himself up against a tree, not trusting himself to be able to sit up right at the current moment, while Naruto laid spread eagle an arms length from the Uchiha's feet. The wind was the only sound, dragging its fingers softly through the trees' hair, someone caressing their lover, tenderly, lovingly and the raven allowed his eyes to close.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Sasuke reflexively opened his eyes to gaze up at the ocean that defied gravity. He didn't point out to the blond that he said the same last night, and the night before that, and would probably say it every night in the future, because indeed they were. And even though he was slightly exasperated, a small smile sat on his lips and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to upset Naruto or this silent understanding, balance, equilibrium with a normal retort.

_This is their song..._

"Temeee, buy me some rameeen!" Naruto whined to his lover. Sasuke looked up from his book, his pale finger marking the end of the paragraph he had just read. For a long moment, he just stared at the blond slumped over the back of the couch.

"No." He dared to hope it would be over, but he didn't lower his eyes, knowing Naruto would protest before he could read three words.

"Why not?" Naruto continued to wail, fingers picking at the couch, the couch, Sasuke remembered, Naruto wanted to be orange.

"Because you have at least four dozen containers of cup ramen in the cupboards, dobe."

"But I want Ichiraku Ramen!" It was then – as Sasuke was watching the blond and waiting for him to stomp off like an angry child – that Naruto unleashed his puppy dog eyes, his lower lip jutting out.

"Pleeeease, Sasuke-teme?" The raven looked down, sighed, bookmarked his page, got up and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door, Naruto cheering all the while.

--

"Hah...! I... kicked your ass... teme!" Naruto huffed between breaths, a grin splitting his face, sweat crawling down his face as he lay in the refreshingly cool grass.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply, too tired to utter much else. Of course Naruto could translate this, knew what it meant.

"Yes I did!" The blond cried indignantly, pushing himself upwards to face the Uchiha.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sasuke waved dismissively, closing his aching eyes. He didn't have to look to know the blond would pout angrily then, like a child who's been told they can't have sweets.

"You just don't want to admit I kicked your ass!" When Sasuke opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Naruto on his feet, pointing accusingly, a determined expression on his features. The raven couldn't help but be impressed by the blonde's stamina even though at the moment it was giving him a headache. Of course, there were other times when it was very... convenient.

Forcing himself to his feet, the Uchiha walked (even though it would have been more natural to stumble, except Uchihas don't stumble) over to the stubborn blond. Naruto looked at him questioningly, wondering why he hadn't retorted yet. A few more seconds and Naruto would have been boasting his victory, but before those few seconds were up Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's head in their embrace and his lips were covered, warm, content and he relaxed.

But then Sasuke pulled away with a smirk at Naruto's closed eyes and parted lips. Naruto's eyes flew open and he growled, "I was _not_ done kissing you." Sasuke allowed a semblance of a chuckle to escape his lips as he leaned back in, stopping a few millimeters away, teasing.

"I win," he muttered, his warm breath ghosting over Naruto's lips. With that he turned and began to leave the training grounds, knowing his dobe wouldn't be far behind. Soon he heard heavy footsteps behind him, followed by–

"You do not _win_!"

_This is their love song._


End file.
